Oscar
Oscar era un miembro de los Herejes. Fue visto por primera vez en A Bird in a Gilded Cage, atrapado en 1903 en el Mundo Prisión con Lily Salvatore, Valerie Tulle, Beau, Nora Hildegard, Mary Louise y Malcolm. Historia No se sabe mucho de la vida temprana de Oscar, él era un miembro del Aquelarre Géminis quien fue banished porque era un sifón. Más tarde conoció a Lillian Salvatore, una vampiro quien más tarde fue convertido en un híbrido; mitad-brujo mitad-vampiro. 1863, Gettysburg Oscar fue enviado por Lily para asegurarse de cómo estaba Damon y lo conoció en un bar en Gettysburg. Le dijo a Damon que siguiera su corazón y se revela que cuando Damon se retiró de la batalla, Oscar realmente le había salvado la vida. 1903 Oscar y los Herejes llegaron de Inglaterra a América en un barco. Lily encontró a un amigo, quien estaba muriendo de tuberculosis. Lily se apeado de él y lo convirtió en un vampiro con la intención de integrarlo a la familia. Justo antes de volver a zarpar, Lily y los Herejes drenaron y mataron a todos en el barco. En los muelles, fueron interceptados por el Aquelarre Géminis y fueron mandados a un mundo prisión, donde fueron maldecidos con revivir el mismo día, una y otra vez. 1903-2013 Después de pasar muchos años en el mundo prisión, finalmente se comenzaron a quedar sin sangre. Ya habían drenado a todo lo que encontraban. Los herejes hicieron un sacrificio y se dejaron disecar para que su líder, Lily, pudiera seguir viviendo. Personalidad Oscar era relajado, amigable y deseaba la libertad. A diferencia de los otros miembros de los herejes, no era propenso a la violencia y el asesinato, sino que usaba su magia y luchaba cuando la situación era necesaria. Apariencia Física Oscar parecía ser un hombre asiático a final de sus 30 o a principios de los 40 años, con pelo negro y ojos marrones. Poderes y Habilidades Oscar nació originalmente como un sifón, un brujo sin poder personal, lo que significaba que necesitaba absorber magia de otra fuente para practicar la magia. Sin embargo, después de convertirse en un vampiro, mantuvo sus habilidades de sifón, permitiéndole funcionar como un híbrido brujo-vampiro. Por lo tanto, él poseía todos los poderes y habilidades normales correspondientes a un híbrido vampiro-brujo no original. Debilidad Oscar poseía todas las debilidades típicas de un híbrido brujo-vampiro no original. Apariciones Temporada Seis *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Temporada Siete *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' (mencionado) *''Never Let Me Go'' (mencionado) *''Age of Innocence'' (muerte) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (cadáver/revivido/sólo físicamente) *''Live Through This'' (sólo físicamente/poseído por un espíritu desconocido/muerte) *''Best Served Cold'' (mencionado) *''Mommie Dearest'' (mencionado) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (mencionado) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (indirectamente mencionado) *''This Woman's Work'' (indirectamente mencionado) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (mencionado) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (indirectamente mencionado) Nombre Oscar es un nombre inglés que significa "lanza divina" o "lanza de Dios". Galería Trivia * Él todavía era humano cuando conoció Damon. * Él es el único miembro de los Herejes que fue asesinado por otro Hereje. Referencias Ver también en:Oscar Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Aquelarre Géminis Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 6 de The Vampire Diaries